


Umbra

by gingercanary



Series: Missing Amaya [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Daily word prompt: Umbra + Nora/Amaya.Why apologise when you can haunt the person until they put you on the spot?orWhat could've been part of Nora's redemption arc.
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Amaya Jiwe, Nora Darhk/Amaya Jiwe
Series: Missing Amaya [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Umbra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessequicksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/gifts).



> Listen jessequicksters opened my eyes to Nora/Amaya and now there's a witch AU in progress. But first I had to share that they could have a happy ending.

Whenever Amaya turned, she could see a shadow of baby blue flee out of sight. It wasn’t hard to deduce who was following her, but she didn’t understand why. After Nora accepted the role of fairy godmother she’d seemed hell-bent on making the world a better place while protesting loudly- as any true former villain would. How following Amaya around fit into that image, she didn’t know- but she was going to find out. 

Amaya set the jumpship down between the large pine trees, turning on the shield and camouflage before stepping outside. The cold air kept her alert, the smell of the forest lifting her spirits. Leaning against the metal door of the jumpship, Amaya inspected the area. She knew what to look for. 

The flash of blue glitter scared one of the birds in the trees and Nora cursed as the animal flew off, disturbing the peace and throwing her cover. 

With a small smile, Amaya took a breath and said, “oh fairy godmother!”

Punching one of the trees as she moved into Amaya’s eye line, Nora raised her eyebrows. “What is it you wish for?” She put on a sweet voice, crossing her arms. 

Her eyes moving over Nora’s casual blue outfit, Amaya stepped closer to her until the noses of her boots touched Nora’s sneakers. “Answers,” she replied. “Why’ve you been following me?”

Nora glanced down, then focused her gaze on Amaya’s totem- the way it gleamed in the soft light. “Right. About that.” Her hands falling to her sides, she said, “I’m sorry I corrupted your totem. And I’m sorry I turned your granddaughter against you. I’ve been wanting to apologise but…” She trailed off, finally making eye contact.

“But… what?” Amaya placed a hand on Nora’s shoulder. “Were you afraid of me?” Amaya took a step back, pulling away. “Are you afraid of me?” 

“Oh god no, you’re just-” She rubbed her temples and sighed. “You’re one of those people who light up the room by simply existing and I- I’m one of those people who brings the shadows. I didn’t want to influence you negatively. Take away from your light.” 

Amaya watched as Nora’s cheeks turned pink. “One might say we’re both needed. Light and darkness. Besides, I don’t know if you’ve noticed- everywhere you go you leave baby-blue glitter and light.” She moved closer, her hand cupping Nora’s cheek this time. “You are, quite literally, the light in a room. Don’t worry about the darkness.”

Her fingers wrapping around Amaya’s wrist, Nora raised her eyebrows. “Why are you being so nice to me? I turned your totem against you- made it hurt you.”

“And now you’re here, making the world a better place. What matters is what you’re doing now, not what you have done. Cut yourself some slack, Nora. You’re using your powers for good.” Amaya moved her hand, taking Nora’s. 

Nora rolled her eyes but squeezed Amaya’s hand. “That is a very cheesy thing to say. Thank you, for your forgiveness.” She smiled and continued, “now, is there anything else you wish for?”

“Yes.” She stepped closer again, tilting her head. “Take me out?” 

Nora blinked. “What, like- on a date?”

“Yes, if you’d like?”

“I- uh.” She swallowed. “Where would you like to go?”

“Somewhere we can make the world a better place. Together.”


End file.
